This Is Going To Be Fun
by 2201shotgun
Summary: I get pushed into the world of Skyrim by a strange entity. will I thrive or cower in a corner and will I achieve what i set out to do? - Skyrim self insert rated T for reasons etc.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fan-fiction and a self-insert I have changed some things like my age which is bumped up to 18 and some personality traits but that's about it. Hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

So this is how I die. I lie here bleeding in an alley; some punk stabbed me and took my wallet. I left my phone at home today; guess I'm not calling an ambulance. I look down at my stomach and my hand covering it, blood is oozing from the wound, flowing through my fingers, at this rate I'll be dead within a few minutes. My attempt to even slow the bleeding was futile at best and I could feel myself losing consciousness, 'At least there won't be any more pain' was my last thought before drifting into the dark unknown.

There was a blinding light and I could hear a voice though I couldn't quite make out what he said most of it was obviously a different language I wondered if this was heaven or even a form of hell until the voice became louder and said, in English, "We need you now Dovakiin, now more than ever before Alduin has returned and he will destroy us all if you don't succeed, so come now into Tamriel, and experience our wonders." Wait a minute Alduin? Dovakiin? Like in the game? I couldn't ponder this anymore as I lost the ability to think and drifted into a long sleep.

I awoke to the sound of … what was that? Wagon wheels and horses? I was too exhausted to open my eyes, that is until we hit a bump and I was jostled into full alertness. The sunlight hurt my eyes, wait sunlight? Last thing I remember was being stabbed and that weird delusion and I was in an alley and there wasn't any sunlight, the buildings blocked that. I went to move one of my hands to shield my eyes from the light which was when I realised they were bound, with rope, what is this Skyrim? Wait a second… Crap. This wasn't a near death delusion, this was actually happening. Cool! I could do so much since I know what is going to happen, hmm let's see I could end the civil war then take the spot as high king by right as dragonborn, well at least I hope I was, that voice seemed to think so. Okay so then I will start to conquer more land and unite everyone to take out the Thalmor, not the high elves but the Thalmor, they'll be nothing but trouble and then I could…

While I was going through my plan and how I would accomplish it was obvious I was now awake to Ralof who proceeded to talk to me "Hey you, you're finally awake." I cut him off there by saying "Yes Ralof I am and you interrupted my train of thought but you may continue." A look of pure shock took over his features before he reined it in and I could see that even Ulfric was surprised before Ralof leaned in and said "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" I chuckled to myself without them hearing before thinking of how I could explain that without revealing where I am really from and how I got here, hmm, ah I know "I've passed through Riverood a few times and have seen you there occasionally." I laughed nervously then said "never thought I'd end up actually talking to you and in such a predicament huh?" that seemed to do but I don't think he was wholly convinced but enough though to make him quiet before the imperial steering the cart told us to shut up which made me slightly angry, but I calmed myself since I knew his eventual fate.

"This is Helgen." Ralof stated and I wondered if I could say some more so I did "I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." Ralof looked shaken to his core and it amused me slightly before I realised I would need him for this fight so I should try to calm him down a little "By the look on your face I assume you were going to say the same thing?" Ralof nodded but the look in his eyes persisted, that is until we stopped and were ushered out. Now's my first chance to save a life "Lokir." He turned to face with an expression that seemed to say how in the gods names do you know my name? So I said "I know you are thinking of running but trust me when I say we are getting out of here." He still didn't look convinced "If you run you will be killed by those archers so please don't run okay?" that seemed to convince him, good one life saved.

One by one the names were called until mine "Who are you?" well I assume I can't start tweaking all of my physical features but I could at least give myself a badass name. Hadvar's question actually made me go over myself in my head so I could make a believable name and race for myself. I had medium length brown hair that stopped just below my ears, I was fairly slim and lacked any kind of large muscles but those, I assume would develop later on and I guess that was it, I could probably pass for a Breton, besides I would like to learn magic anyway. I guess my 'quick' overview of myself was a little less than quick because Hadvar coughed to get my attention and I quickly re-focused and said "I am Aslorn Dragonclaw." okay, that went well, I guess. I like it so that should do, for now. Hadvar then replied, saying "That is an odd name stranger, where are you from? You look like a Breton but I'm not sure." I assume he wants to know where to send my remains but I don't think I'll be dying today so. "Just burn the remains." Wow, that was rather dark for me oh well it's said now so no point in worrying about it. Hadvar nodded in agreement, it's a shame I'm going to have to leave you behind you seem nice enough. Anyway the imperial captain decided I still go to the block, yeah I'm glad she'll die, anyway so I walk to where everyone else is standing and the priestess starts yapping about the divines, obviously leaving out Talos, before a red-haired stormcloak cuts her off and walks up to the block before I could stop him and so he dies which means I'm next. As I predicted she calls out my name and I walk to the block with a huge grin on my face 'cause I'm about to see a dragon in real… err game-life I think oh well either way it will be sweet. I couldn't help but notice other people with confused looks on their faces because of my grin but I didn't care I just wanted to see a dragon, so I lay down on the chopping block and just as the headsman raises his axe… Dragon! Whoa! Nobody was expecting that were they?

So the dragon shouts twice, the first summoning a meteor shower and the second pushing me of the block which really hurt I ended rolling on the ground and came to a stop face down and in considerable pain, but I must push on so I get up and hear Ralof calling me to the tower so I make my way and he closes the door behind me and I take a moment to take in my surroundings and calm myself before I venture onwards. "Ralof could you get these binds off of me, I'm kind of in trouble if you don't." so Ralof complies and cuts my binds and I move up the stairs and just before the dragon breaks the wall of the tower I hold out my arm sideways to stop anyone else moving up so we don't die which is when I notice Lokir is with us, good I managed to save him, for now that is.

The dragon broke through the wall and breathed gout of fire into the tower killing 2 stormcloaks in the process. After that happened I made my way to the hole and jumped out into what I imagine was an inn before all this started. I landed way too hard and hurt my legs (mental note: roll next time okay?)but I carried on and dropped a more reasonable distance down to the first floor then walked outside.

I was greeted by a sight of Helgen, burning and in ruins, I saw Hadvar managing to get a child away from the dragon just before he spewed flames in the very spot he was standing in "Still alive Aslorn? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" He shouted to me over the screams and battle cries of the city.

After following Hadvar trough the city I came to a point where I must choose between following Hadvar or Ralof and, like I mentioned earlier, I followed Ralof into the imperial fort and we were free from the dragon's roars and the cries of the people still out there. Silence. It was refreshing but only lasted for a moment as I was pushed back to reality, if you could call it that anyway.

* * *

**Well, first chapter done and it was the longest piece of writing I've ever done. Hope you enjoyed please R&R, I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive, so just let me know what you think.**


	2. The Escape

**Welcome back to chapter 2 sorry you had to wait so long my word decided to take a holiday without telling me so I had to try to get it back which took a while so, without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

"Hey stop your daydreaming we have a dragon to escape!" Ralof shouted snapping me out of my reverie "Uhh, yeah, sorry 'bout that." So we carry on forward until we come to Gunjar and Ralof tells me to take his gear (I know what you're thinking and no, it does not instantly snap on and off my body which was irritating at first, since strangely enough I don't know how to put on armour) after putting it on Ralof told me to take Gunjar's axe which I did and realised it was pretty heavy so I asked Ralof for his dagger so we traded, the dagger felt much better. Some imperials came through a wooden gate on one side of the tower, but we were ready, there was a captain and… Hadvar! Oh no, I didn't want to have to kill him so I guess I'll have to leave him to Ralof, which means I get the captain who was wearing some pretty strong imperial heavy armour which means I need a few good stabs to her exposed parts, so I flatten myself against the wall as best as possible and as the captain came in and they started fighting with Ralof I sneak behind her and… I hesitate. I've never killed someone before and it was honestly a really traumatic thing just to even begin to attempt it. She noticed me and smacked me with the back of her sword sending me into unconsciousness.

"Dovakiin! Wake up" a loud voice boomed, it was the voice from before! The one when I was unconscious in the alley but that means I'm unconscious, damn it again really? Ugh I need to stop this before it becomes a habit. Hopefully I'm still alive but there was no way to tell unless… "Whoever this is tell me, am I alive?" this was weird I was inside my own mind talking to something that may or may not exist. Fun. "Yes Dovakiin you are alive, for now, but know even though you are my son does not mean I can save you again and again you must toughen yourself, you _will_ have to kill and you _will_ have to succeed and fulfil your destiny." Wait a minute son? Hmm well this is worth a shot "Who are you? And why do you call me son?" I waited for gods know how long for a reply came "I am your father Dovakiin isn't it obvious? I called you my son after all." Ugh that wasn't what I meant but it's the best I was probably going to get so I waited for consciousness to come.

"Come on! Get up! We haven't got all day" Ralof shouted at me pouring some water onto my face in an attempt to wake me up which seemed to have worked. "Huh, what? Oh right we're in Helgen" I replied drowsily I guess being unconscious takes it out of you. "Yes were in Helgen and if you haven't forgotten that dragon is still attacking!" he seemed really angry but there was a kindness to his voice that seemed to indicate he was glad I was okay. We talked a bit, he made sure I was okay to continue and we carried through the keep after I put on the light helmet from hadvar's corpse as well as some new boots that were better armoured than the fur ones I had on.

After a while we came to the torture room. I told Ralof to wait and snuck forward slightly and readied my dagger. Remembering the words from my supposed father I had to kill so why not now? There were no stormcloak soldiers here only imperials that I had to kill. 2 of them one that knows magic and one wielding an axe. Alright let's do this. I crouched down and moved behind a pillar and waited for my time to strike. The mage moved past the pillar so I moved out from behind it snuck out and put my hand over his mouth, dragged him into the darkness and… slit his throat. It was terrible I saw the fear in his as he knew his fate and the choked gurgles he made only made my first kill worse, it hadn't been a clean kill so he died slowly and painfully, what made it terrible was that I had to stay there until he died so he didn't scream for help so I had to watch as the life slowly faded out from him. But the first kill is always the hardest they say so after I was finished there I moved back to my pillar and waited some more until he passed but after a minute I realised he never came here so I waited until he was the farthest away from the pillar in his routine and climbed my pillar hugging the sides desperately and again waited until he was near and went all ninja on him and jumped from my perch and landed on him and plunged the knife into his neck and sat there as I waited for his choking to die down and removed the knife.

"I can tell that was your first time having to kill someone." I nodded in agreement "It's always the first that's the hardest but eventually it will get easier, but, unless you're a monster it will never stop causing you grief over those you have killed but it will get easier to deal with it." I thanked him for his words and we moved to the cages there was money in there along with robes and a spell so I picked the lock (I spent some free time practising for an emergency back in my old world so it was easy enough) and took the gold and grabbed the book and replaced my armour for the robes and hood then sat down. "What are you doing?" Ralof asked confused so I explained that I wanted to learn this spell as when I got into skyrim I was going to train in the college of winterhold which was a lie but I probably was going to go there in the future so it had some truth behind it.

The book was actually very interesting it explained how to create lightning with your magical energy so I tried to do as instructed and gathered my magicka into my right hand as I had my dagger in my left (Yes, I'm left-handed) and focused on a vision of a storm and that, in theory, should create a ball of lightning in my palm which amazingly enough it did which I was amazed at and so I fired it to test it and it worked perfectly. The book also said that it would get easier to focus my magicka as well as saying once I was better at the destruction school that when I focused my magicka it would know what I wanted of it and would do as I instructed as ice fire or frost. So I got up from where I was sitting and we moved down a tunnel, past more cages and into a cave.

The cave was quite large and on the way we encountered frostbite spiders, (which I let Ralof take care of) imperial soldiers and even a bear before we made our way out and I had some new gear (some gauntlets and boots) and a bow, shield and two steel daggers.

We stepped into the light of the exit and were outside the cave, fresh air never smelt so good, I dusted myself down and we walked forward before Ralof slammed me into the ground and ducked down himself "What in oblivion was that for!?" I asked quite angrily but when I heard a roar I quickly quieted down and Ralof picked me up and I dusted myself down again "Sorry lad but it was for your own safety." He looked sincere so I accepted his apology and we went on our way to Riverwood. Lookout Tamriel, here I come.

* * *

**Well that was okay, I guess, again sorry for the delay I was just lacking inspiration to write so I put it off for a while as well as the whole word problem so I'll try to upload the next chapter quicker. Oh and just to let you know I have a couple other stories I want to write so let me know if you think I should try to write some more. I'm thinking I'll only do SIs on the account but I'm not sure again give me your opinion. Bye.**


	3. Riverwood

**Chapter 3, well I can't think of anything to write here so…**

* * *

We slowly descended the hill from the cave to the standing stones, time passed at the same speed as in my world so I guess some things have been changed at it isn't exactly the same as the game. "These are the standing stones Aslorn." I knew this already and told him as such and I went over and touched the mage stone, expecting nothing to happen but I was shocked when the ball of light did form in it and shot up to the sky and I actually felt like learning magic skills would be easier, well what do you know? It worked. Ralof remarked that it wasn't too late to change and I ignored it, I knew how Nords felt about magic.

We carried on walking for a few minutes until we came to a spot I remembered well, wolves would attack us soon. "Ralof wait." I said in a hushed tone so as to not alert the wolves. "What is it now Aslorn?" he sounded tired, like I did this too often, but I guess I did alert him to every enemy in the cave back there, even when it was blatantly obvious there were enemies in front of us. "There are wolves ahead." I kept my tone the same "You know, if I hadn't been through the cave with you I might actually question how you know this, but I've learned you're usually right" I was tempted to say 'Usually?' in a sarcastic tone but I thought everyone would be happier if I didn't.

We carried on forward very slowly and I readied my bow, I intended to pick them off from a distance while Ralof went up and tried to stab them in the face. "Ralof! Now!" and right on time the wolves ran down the hill, but we were ready. Ralof charged head on into the fray, axe raised, I on the other had had an arrow ready and loosed it at the wolf charging me and hit him right in the eye, thank you mandatory school archery lessons. Ralof grabbed the other wolf and brought his axe down on its neck, killing it instantly. "Hey Aslorn, you did well back there." I thanked him for the compliment, it was getting easier to accept the fact that I had to kill but I still get a bit depressed afterwards. "Ralof, do you know how to skin animals?" he nodded "would you show me how I'd like to sell their skin to the blacksmith." Again he nodded so we set to work, it was messy and bloody but I want to eat tonight so it had to be done. I carried their skins to riverwood.

Once there I sold the skins to Alvor, the blacksmith and bough a backpack to carry things in and then made my way to Gerdur, Ralof's sister, to talk to her with Ralof. She was glad to see him and after Ralof told our story she offered us a place to stay but I politely declined, I don't like to take advantage of people, I'd stay at the inn tonight, it was only ten gold pieces and had almost two-hundred after that cave and selling those pelts. Gerdur told me to speak to the jarl, Balgruf, to send reinforcements to riverwood to protect it from a dragon attack, of course, I said yes and that I would head out in three days' time at most, I had some things I wanted to do here that would keep me occupied.

First things first, some armour, if I intend to stay in this world I'll need some protection and anything is better than cloth. I walked up to Alvor and bought all the leather I would need for armour, including some for leather strips and asked him if he would teach me to smith as I had no experience, strange isn't it? Anyway he agreed to teach me to smith leather, for a price, and said that I wouldn't forget what he taught me, I found that hard to believe considering I forget why I walked into a room half the time, but I just smiled and nodded and we began our lesson. It was long and tedious lesson but after three hours I had a set of improved leather armour, he said it was fine craftsmanship and said I could smith skyforge steel oneday, I thanked him for the compliment and went on my way.

I took the armour in my bag and went to the sleeping giant in and paid for a room there for ten gold. I bought some mead and some baked potatoes and apples for my dinner and tucked in, the mead was terrible, but considering this was their equivalent of water I had better get used to it. That night I slept on the floor. That mead was either really strong, drugged or I'm just a lightweight, it was probably option three. Anyway I picked myself up and put my robes on, but not the hood as my helmet would get in the way, then I put on the main armour then the boots, gauntlet and then my helmet and made my way out the door and to Alvor for a shield and sword.

After about half an hour of haggling I managed to buy the sword and shield for only one-hundred gold pieces but it meant I had no money left. I went to Ralof to ask him for help in bleak falls barrow. "No! I will not go to that gods damned place and I will not change my mind, go ask someone else, perhaps someone with brainrot." Well, that went well, in a parallel universe, so I had no other choice but to fall on my backup plan, Faendal. If you've ever played the game I'm sure you've at least once heard to the 'love triangle' that is Faendal, Sven and Camilla so I won't go into detail but I had to lie to a gorgeous woman, the things I have to do to get someone into a barrow full of bandits and the undead, you'd think it'd be easy to convince someone to do such a thing. Anyway now that Faendal and I are best buddies we set off for bleak falls barrow.

* * *

**Well I've finished this one quite quickly, I hope you enjoyed it an I'd like to thank TheWriterOfFira for reviewing and hope that you all will tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. We Made It

**Chapter 4 sorry for the long wait but I just haven't been in the mood to write.**

* * *

We were ready for bleak falls barrow and it was still early so we set off right away and crossed the bridge out of town and continued up the mountain path, when a wolf jumped out from hiding and landed on me pinning me down and knocking my weapons out of reach the wolf was snapping hard at my face desperately wanting food but I managed to keep it away but my strength was failing and soon I was going to be wolf chow, honestly not how I saw myself dying. The wolf's jaws were getting ever closer and as I prayed for the divines to help me an arrow whizzed into the wolf's side knocking it off me. I was helped up by Faendal who also gave me my weapons. "Thanks Faendal, I would've died if not for you." He accepted my thanks with a nod of his head and told me that we should move quickly if we were to make it to bleak falls barrow with enough time to make our way through it I agreed and we made haste up the mountain.

The journey up was mostly uneventful until we came near the top which had a tower with bandits guarding it. "Get down!" I Shouted/whispered (I don't know how to explain that any better) to Faendal and he complied without question. I pointed to the bandits and again he nodded. I took out my bow and readied an arrow and Faendal did the same. "Right here's the plan; you take this guy out with your bow, then I take out the next person who comes to investigate. After that we move up the tower and use our daggers to take out the others. Clear?" he nodded and took a deep breath, steadying his aim.

Faendal loosed his arrow and it hit the target dead on right in the eye and his lifeless corpse fell to the ground and made quite a noise, perfect. I took a deep breath myself and waited for the next person to come out. She came out of the building, wait she!? Damn I've never killed a woman before, this would be harder for me but it had to be done. I reassured myself by thinking that she was a bandit and I was doing the hold a service and I let my arrow fly and hit her right in the chest puncturing her heart. She died slowly. Why did I have to aim there? Why not the head? I mentally scolded myself for making her suffer no one should have to endure such a death. We moved towards the tower.

When we came to their bodies I checked them for any gold and found and decent 20 gold each so I gave half of the total to Faendal, for saving my life and helping me so far. I intended to split any money we earned between us equally, it's only fair. We moved up the tower slowly and quietly with our daggers out, my two steel ones and Faendal's iron dagger. There was nothing up the first set of stairs but a passageway to the platform to the top of the tower, which we quickly made our way up, I don't like heights. There was nobody in the room at the top either which meant the leader was up the small staircase in front of us so I put my finger to my lips to show Faendal to not make a sound and I inched slowly forward towards my target with my left dagger raised and my right sheathed. I was right behind her now and wasn't even breathing; I had to be as silent as the dead. I rose up slowly and brought my dagger to her throat and before she could even gasp in surprise, I slit her throat and she died almost instantly I felt guilt for having to do this but I reassured myself by telling myself that I stopped her from killing more innocents.

My blood was pumping and adrenaline was coursing through my veins so I charged down the steps and towards bleak falls barrow. As we came up the stairs

An arrow shot passed my shoulder and a laugh escaped my lips followed by a taunt insulting the archer's mother. I dodged another arrow fired at me and was now within striking distance of my foe, I lunged. Whether it was the adrenaline of some frenzy controlling me I was made temporarily more viscous but both of my daggers found their mark in the archer's chest. As I stood up, wiping my blades on the archer's armour that did him no good, an arrow struck me in the shoulder I was knocked to floor by the power of the shot and there was a burning sensation, damn, the bow was enchanted (I made a mental note to rip the bow off his corpse). I got up slowly and looked around for whoever fired the shot only to see Faendal had taken care of it, I was glad he was here. Now came the hard part seeing as all the bandits were taken care of I had to rip the arrow out of my shoulder so I grabbed the stick and pulled hard, the quicker this was over the better, the pain was excruciating and I almost passed out but managed to only fall over, again. As I got up I took a potion out my bag, it was red and labelled 'minor healing' it'll do so I chugged it and it didn't taste that bad kinda like strawberries with a hint of something else that I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know, it itched as my skin knitted back together, that totally wouldn't get irritating fast, but I'd have to put up with it, it could save my life.

I picked up the bow and slung it over my shoulder and could feel the heat radiating off of it, this is going to be fun. We walked to the door of bleak falls barrow and pushed it open.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out quicker than this one took. I'm on holiday from school so I should be able to.**


End file.
